Pertemuan
by Enuma Excalibur
Summary: Menunggu, itulah yang dilakukan Sasuke seorang siluman rubah yang terus menunggu kebangkitan kekasihnya dimasa lalu. Kini pertemuaan keduanya kembali terulang, pertemuaan takdir yang telah digariskan seratus tahun sebelumnya. Sequel, Sebuah Janji.


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance

Rated: T

Pairing: SasuSaku

Warning: Ficlet, Alternative Universe, sequel **Sebuah Janji**

…

Summary:

Menunggu, itulah yang dilakukan Sasuke seorang siluman rubah yang terus menunggu kebangkitan kekasihnya dimasa lalu. Kini pertemuaan keduanya kembali terulang, pertemuaan takdir yang telah digariskan seratus tahun sebelumnya.

…

 **Pertemuan**

By **Diarmuid Excalibur**

Happy reading

.

.

"Kau tahu? Sebuah legenda mengatakan, saat cuaca cerah dan tiba-tiba turun hujan itu tandanya siluman rubah sedang menangis." Ino bercerita mengenai sebuah legenda yang ia baca dari sebuah buku pada gadis merah muda di sampingnya yang terlihat tidak yakin dengan cerita itu. Saat ini mereka sedang berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah.

"Kau terlalu banyak menonton film, Pig." Sakura memutar matanya bosan mendengar cerita aneh dari sahabat pirangnya untuk kesekian kalinya.

Ino mendengus kesal karena Sakura lagi-lagi meremehkannya. "Aku membaca buku dan…"

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alis karena Ino menggantungkan perkataannya. "Dan?"

"Menonton!" ia berucap sambil tertawa tanpa dosa dengan jari tangan menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Sakura benar, ia mengetahui cerita-cerita itu dari kesukaannya membaca buku novel dan menonton film.

Gadis merah muda itu mendengus lalu menunjuk ke arah langit yang terlihat cerah. "Lihat Ino! Pagi ini langit sangat indah jadi tidak…"

Eh?

Sakura meneguk ludah, ia menghentikan ucapannya karena tiba-tiba hujan turun begitu saja tanpa awan mendung disertai langit kelam.

"Kyaaa… Ayo Sakura!" Ino berlari menarik Sakura ke gedung sekolah sebelum mereka basah terkena air hujan. Sementara Sakura, pandangan gadis itu masih terpaku pada langit yang kini menurunkan butiran-butiran air jernih.

'Cerita Ino… Tidak mungkin benar, 'kan?' ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri dalam hati karena ia percaya jika cerita-cerita siluman itu hanya mitos belaka. Tapi… Kenapa tiba-tiba dirinya menjadi gelisah?

Dari balik rintikan hujan, seseorang terlihat berdiri di sebuah pohon besar yang berada di sudut gedung sekolah dengan sebelah tangan memegang erat pada pohon besar di sampingnya. Pandangannya terfokus ke arah gadis merah muda, netra kelamnya menitikan air mata saat melihat gadis itu semakin jauh dari jangkauannya. Gadis itu lah yang telah dicarinya selama seratus tahun, ia merasakan kehadirannya saat gadisnya genap berusia 17 tahun. Gadis yang pernah menjadi wanitanya di masa lalu, gadis yang sudah ia tunggu selama seratus tahun, gadis yang satu-satunya ia cintai sepenuh hati—kekasihnya, Haruno Sakura.

"Akhirnya kau kembali, Sakura."

…

Kelas belum dimulai namun suasana kelas di pagi ini sudah terdengar ribut karena ulah Karin dengan kedatangannya tiba-tiba sambil berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila, ia mengumumkan pada seisi kelas tentang kepindahan seorang siswa baru ke kelas mereka membuat teman-temannya semakin penasaran. Berbeda dengan Sakura, gadis berambut merah muda itu tak terlalu memperhatikan Karin, ia memilih mengalihkan pandangannya pada langit yang telah berhenti menurunkan hujan.

"Sudah berhenti ya?" ia bergumam penuh keheranan. Sejujurnya ia sering melihat hujan seperti ini sebelumnya, tapi perkataan Ino mengenai legenda siluman rubah yang diceritakannya tadi pagi mau tak mau membuat Sakura kepikiran. Sakura ingin bertanya pada Ino, tapi sahabat pirangnya itu berbeda kelas dengannya dan ia tidak mempunyai teman di kelasnya, ah bukan tidak punya hanya saja Sakura tidak terlalu akrab dengan mereka.

Suasana yang sempat ricuh dengan berbagai gosip kini mendadak hening saat Kakashi- _sensei_ membuka pintu kelas.

"Yo… Apa aku terlambat?" Kakashi menyapa dengan sapaan khasnya di pagi hari yang tidak pernah berubah. Guru yang sedikit mesum itu akan mengatakannya jika ia tepat waktu berbeda bila ia terlambat, pasti akan mengatakan tersesat di jalan dan alasan-alasan yang tidak masuk akal lainnya.

Kemudian Kakashi berdiri di tengah kelas dan berkata, "Hari ini kelas kita kedatangan teman baru." ia tersenyum di balik maskernya lalu menyuruh murid baru itu untuk masuk.

Seragam yang sama, penampilan sederhana tidak lupa sebuah kacamata persegi yang dipakainya membuat desahan kekecewaan seisi kelas terdengar sangat jelas, terutama para murid perempuan yang telah berharap bahwa murid baru itu seperti seorang pangeran tampan namun ternyata biasa saja seperti siswa pada umumnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke." perkenalan singkat tanpa basa-basi siswa baru itu membuat semua mendengus sebal.

'Tidak sopan!' itulah sebagian pikiran dari murid di kelas ini.

"Tidak ada yang mau bertanya?" Kakashi mempersilahkan siapa pun untuk bertanya sebelum guru berambut perak itu mengakhiri sesi perkenalannya. "Sepertinya tidak. Baiklah kalau begitu Sasuke, silahkan kau duduk di samping Haruno Sakura." katanya sembari menunjuk bangku kosong di sebelah gadis berambut merah muda.

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah depan kelas. Iris hijaunya membulat sempurna ketika melihat siapa pemuda yang kini tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Sosok itu…

Yang ia temui di bis saat itu.

'Tidak mungkin!'

Meskipun penampilannya sederhana Sakura tidak mungkin salah jika pemuda berambut hitam yang kini berada tepat di sampingnya adalah sosok misterius yang ia maksud. Dan sekarang, pemuda itu menoleh ke arahnya lalu tersenyum penuh kerinduan ketika mata kelamnya bertabrakan langsung dengan mata hijau gadis merah muda di depannya.

"Sakura…"

.

.

END


End file.
